Oftentimes a surgical mesh fabric or other prosthetic repair fabric is used during a surgical repair of a hernia. The prosthetic repair fabric may be placed in an open procedure or laparoscopically. To secure the repair fabric in place, one or more fasteners may be deployed through the prosthetic repair fabric and into the underlying tissue. The amount of force required to fire the fasteners is a function of both the fastener geometry and the type of prosthetic repair fabric used. Larger fasteners and tighter fabrics generally result in increased forces to deploy the fasteners through the prosthetic and into the underlying tissue. To reduce the necessary amount of force supplied by an operator to deploy a fastener, a laparoscopic fixation device may incorporate a power assist device to aid in deploying the fastener.